


A Time For Dragons

by valyriansblood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyriansblood/pseuds/valyriansblood
Summary: A AU where Lyanna is still alive. Jon and her stayed hidden since Rhaegar's death until the moment they heard about Daenerys Targaryen. They know this is the time to make an alliance and claim what's theirs.





	1. Lyanna

She was sitting on a chair, reading her book on a balcony when she heard Jon playing on the garden with his friends. He was laughing. So hard, that you could believe there was no more air in his lungs. It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the sky was a delicate blue and the air felt peaceful. At least until the time she wakes up. It was a dream. A bittersweet dream. Jon was older when she opened her eyes, and the look on his face was darker. He reminded her of Ned so much. The reality was less dreamy. Outside, there were no more blue sky, only grey and dull. They were in a room with only a window, no balcony, no kids playing and laughing. It was just her and Jon. 

Jon was at her bedside holding a cup of milk.  
« Here's for you, mother. We need to leave soon, you know that already. We need strengh... as always ». he said tiredly.  
He looks so sad, she thought.  
But he was strong, so strong. They were on the run his whole life. Noboby knew they had survived the tower of joy except Ned and Howland Reed, who's the one who led them to Essos to escape the fury of Robert. Lyanna never felt the same after Rhaegar's death, a part of her was gone in the moment where Rhaegar's heartbeat stopped. They have risked everything to be together, but the olds gods didn't let her have her happy ending, so she turned to the Sept hoping she'll have a better future. She knew she couldn't bring Jon to Robert, she couldn't bare to lost her son just right after losing her lover. Jon wasn't even his name. Jaehaerys Targaryen was his true name, but she knew he couldn't keep that name while they were running away from Robert who have sworn to kill every last Targaryen. 

So they lived hidden, changing homes everytime some was asking too many questions or when things get too suspicious. This chain of event was exhausting to Lyanna, but she had to be strong. For her son, for her dead lover and for everyone she has ever loved. She was a wolf of winterfell after all. But she was a lonely wolf in a foreign land with her son to protect.

Today, they had to leave their place again. But this time, it was special, it wasn't like the other times where they had to leave. Today, they had hope. They had hope the day they heard that Daenerys Targaryen was alive, and rulling the city of Meereen. Jon thought all this time that he was the last remaining Targaryen, he always thought he had to fight to get his father's throne back alone. He wasn't the only one who Daenerys gave hope. Everyone was talking about how the mother of dragons has freed slaves and killed the masters. Some saw her as an inspiration, some saw her as a threat. Jon admired her. She reminds him of Daeron I, the young dragon. Both so young, but so fearless, strong and already legendary. 

In Essos, everyone remembers the old valyrian empire. The marks of the great empire are still visible in the cities and the birth of the dragons wasn't really welcomed but Lyanna was proud. She thought : « the time for the dragons has arrived, my son. We will find Daenerys Targaryen and us with her dragons are going to take back what is ours. » Jon smiled, and from this day a new chapter of their lives was about to begin. Xiro, a man of trust who helped them since they arrived in Essos and always managed to find them different homes to avoid the crown's assassins was moved when he saw Lyanna and Jon leaving. Lyanna kissed him on the cheeks and said : « my friend, this isn't a farewell. We will see each other again. I will be eternally greatful to you for all these years. The time where we hid is gone. Now we fight. And i promise you my friend, when Daenerys, my son and I will take back the iron throne, we will not forget you. » And on this last note, Lyanna and Jon took their ship on their way to Meereen.


	2. The Old Knight

The trip had been exhausting but they finally arrived to Meereen and it was worth it. Meereen was outstanding. The Great Pyramid was worth the ride. Absolutely dominant and beautiful. They were with Alyssio, the captain of the ship, a good friend of Xiro. When they finally landed, Lyanna and Jon went on their horses heading to Meereen.

3 days later, they found unsullied in front the Door Lyanna noticed, so it was true she thought. "She has freed the unsullied and slaves in every cities she's been before, it was true."

Approaching the door, a man came at them. Lyanna recognized him straight away. It was Ser Barristan Selmy. He couldn't believe it, neither did she. After all these years he recognized her, she was still a beauty, a strong and fierce beauty he thought.  
He started speaking: "M'Lady.. i don't know what to say... i'm so... i'm so sorry.. i've never.." and before he continued Lyanna ran to him and hugged him. The look on Ser Barristan's eyes were full of gratitude. He was deeply moved and hugged her back thanking the Seven for letting Lyanna live. When they finished hugging, Ser Barristan turned to Jon looking at him. He couldn't believe that the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna was standing there, right in front of him. Lyanna was smiling noticing it.

"Ser Barristan, i would like to introduce you my son. Jaehaerys Targaryen. The Rightful King of the Seven Kingdom, Protector of the Andals and the First Men." Ser Barristan Selmy looked at him and bend the knee. Jon couldn't believe it. It was the first time that he knew what it meant to have royal blood, to be the son of the wolf of winterfell and the blood of the dragon. All his life he had to hide, to be Jon, now he can be who he was meant to be. 

"Arise." Jon said proudly. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ser, my mother talked a lot about you and my father, i know you've been good to him. Thank you."  
Ser Barristan couldn't be more proud.

"So, you serve Queen Daenerys, my friend?" asked Lyanna. 

"Yes, my Lady. After Robert's death, Joffrey became King through Cersei commandement. He removed me from my duties because I was too old according to him. But I always served the Targaryens, that's why when I learned that Daenerys was here I crossed the narrow sea to serve her."

« I know you always have » said Lyanna smiling at him and putting her hand on his cheek.

" I assume you are here to meet Daenerys? We have received your raven. I have to admit i didn't believed it when i read it, i thought you died, i thought it was another usurper. This is not the first time that people claim to be something that they are not. It was a great risk for you to do this... if it had fallen into the wrong hands... "

"I know, but we had to. She had to know we were coming, and that she's not alone anymore. We are coming as allies, but mainly as a family. She's family after all."

" I have to warn you, she's a bit reticent, if it was hard to believe for me, imagine how this letter destabilized her... she will receive you anyways, follow me."

As they were entering to Meereen, Lyanna were holding Ser Barristan's arm and they talk all the way through the Great Pyramid, telling their own stories.

That's how, Ser Barristan, Jon and Lyanna were in their way to meet Daenerys Targaryen, and their lives were about to change forever.


	3. Daenerys

They had been waiting for at least 3 hours. Lyanna was patiently waiting while Jon was getting really impatient, until an unsullied apparently called Grey Worm came at them and lead them the way to the great room. The hallways of the pyramids were beautiful and well carved, crossing the hallways Lyanna and Jon felt like they were walking through a place full of history when they finally arrived to the throne room. 

Beautiful. This is the first word that came in Jon's mind when he saw Daenerys. Purple eyes, silver hair. A true Targaryen indeed. She was standing on a throne looking at them in a suspicious way as they approached. There was a long silence when they came in until Daenerys started speaking.

"My apologize for the waiting. I've had a lot of requests recently and i'm trying to please everyone. My friend ser Barristan Selmy informed me about your coming, he says he knows you well. He trusts you."

"Yes, your Grace" Lyanna started. "He's a really good friend with one of the greatest heart i've ever known."

Lyanna and ser Barristan exchanged a smile. 

"He is. Daenerys smiled proudly. And that's why he's my hand. That's also why i agreed to see you. All my life i've known people who tried to kill me, try to take my power, to use me and my dragons. But everytime i defeated them with fire and blood. But if you say who you really are i should not worry about you, am i?"

Lyanna observed Daenerys and she saw how strong she was. Her posture, the way she spoke. But, Lyanna mostly had in front of her a young girl. So young with so many responsabilities...

"Your Grace said Lyanna. Rhaegar was my world. I loved him. With all my heart. I am aware that what happened at the tournament of Harrenhal was the beginning of the downfall of... everything. Jon is everything i have left. All of our lives we had been on the run. All over Essos. Nobody was supposed to know about us. Robert sworn to kill every last Targaryens. I thought Jon and I were alone, for so long. But now when i see you i only see hope."

Lyanna approches Daenerys, the unsullied were ready to attack but with a sign Daenerys told them to put their weapons down.

"You have the same look on your face as when Rhaegar had to fight. He never loved it. He prefered spending time with the people he loved and playing songs with his harp. He was so good at it."

As Lyanna said this, Daenerys eyes were wet, she didn't knew much about Rhaegar and the only things Viserys told her about him seemed completely false. If what Lyanna said was true, then Rhaegar and her had at least one point in common. She never wanted this life. She just wanted to live in the house with the red door, reading stories about princes and princesses of her age, relaxing while eating lemon cakes. But she was one of the remaining Targaryens, she had to take back her father's throne, restore the Targaryen dynasty. And looking at Jon and Lyanna maybe she didn't had to do it alone anymore. Lyanna could be the mother she never had and Jon could be the brother she has ever wanted. 

But Daenerys was a queen she didn't wanted to let people show her weaknesses not even family even if for now they were more strangers than anything. 

"And when we will get back on the throne, who will rule? Me or He?" designing Jon.

"Both." Lyanna said.

Jon and Daenerys exchanged eyes, didn't know what to say.

Lyanna continues

"You are the rightful ruler, Daenerys. You are THE queen. But a Queen needs a King. Jon can be the King the kingdom needs. You could share the power equally."

"Maybe in a children's stories, but this is not the world we live in. This world is full of darkness and even if what you say is noble, it highly doubt this would happen."

"Your Grace, with all my respect, i'm not a fool. But, i believe that you both are the best option for the kingdom, and if you want the kingdom to live in peace and prosperity then i'm ready to fight for it. Aegon and his sisters proved it. Maybe Aegon was the king, but Rhaenys and Visenya were the Queens so as King Jaehaerys I and the Good Queen Alysanne. You can restore this era with him by your side"

"I hope i will be worthy of you." Jon said

A silence following these words made everyone uncomfortable.  
Jon, realizing what he said turn red as a tomato. 

Daenerys smiled

"I need a moment alone, you can dismiss, my friend Grey Worm will lead you to your chambers." Daenerys said. 

As Lyanna and Jon left the throne room, Daenerys asked everyone else in the room to leave but Ser Barristan.

"Sharing the power. I have carried the burden of being a Targaryen alone all these years. I was alone and when Viserys was alive all he did was abusing me. They stayed hidden. They have no wealth, no lands, no money. I believe them, i believe they are who they are but is it really worth it? I don't clearly know their intentions yet. I don't want to fall in a trap."

"Your Grace, Lady Lyanna has the North. As soon as they'll know she's alive with Jon they will rally her without a doubt. She was very appreciated and she remains one of the living Starks of Winterfell."

"The Northern men are known to be proud. After what my father did to their family, i'm not sure Lyanna and Jon being alive is enough for them to follow a Targaryen Queen. Our two houses made a pact thousands years ago, but a lot of blood flowed. I can't base my return on speculations. I need more. I can't lose this war. If i lose this, the Targaryens are gone."

"Let me go to the North, with Jon and Lyanna. The actual King in the North is Robb Stark, he has won a bunch of battles against the Lannisters and he’s married to Margaery Tyrell, the heir to Highgarden, this is the kind of powerful alliance we need. He has every reasons to want to kill all the Lannisters as much as you do. Let me convince him and the Lords of the North to follow you, i shall return with only the North by your side."

"I need to think, my friend. Thank you for your advices, you can leave i'll call you later to give you my response."

As Ser Barristan left, Daenerys found herself alone in the throne room with her demons and apprehensions. This could be changing everything, she told herself.


End file.
